Zweifel
by Dairyu
Summary: Wenige Tage nach der Schlacht um Naboo findet Obi-Wan Kenobi zu sich selbts zurück.


Zur Beachtung: Diese Geschichte wurde nur zu meinem eigenen und zum Spaß für andere SW-Fans geschrieben. Ich verfolge damit keine finanziellen Absichten; weder jetzt noch in Zukunft. Sie soll in keiner Weise die Rechte von Lucasfilm, LucasArts und anderen Rechteinhabern berühren.

Anmerkung für die Leser: Ich schreibe meine Storys, wie ich gerade Lust habe. Dass sie dadurch nicht immer ins offizielle SW-Universum passen und untereinander nicht unbedingt in Beziehung stehen, betrachte ich als kreative Freiheit. Man möge mir verzeihen.

Konstruktive Kritik wird gerne entgegengenommen - aber treibt es nicht zu bunt, Leute ;-)  
Mailt mir!  
Dairyû  


Viel Spaß!

Zweifel

Obi-Wan Kenobi schlug leise die dünne Decke zurück, die er zum Schlafen übergeworfen hatte. Ebenso leise setzte er sich auf die Kante des niedrigen Bettes.  
Er lauschte auf die kaum hörbaren und regelmäßigen Atemzüge Anakins, der am anderen Ende des Raumes in tiefem Schlaf lag.  
Obi-Wan beneidete den Jungen in diesem Moment, denn er selber konnte keinen Schlaf finden – und das seit einigen Nächten.  
Immer wieder sah er Qui-Gon's Leichnam auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennen. Er konnte nichts gegen die Bilder tun, die jedes Mal aufs Neue auf ihn einstürmten, wenn er zur Ruhe kam.  
Wie lange war es jetzt her, seit sein Meister den Tod gefunden hatte?  
Fünf Tage?  
Nein, sechs.  
Kein Wunder, dass die Erinnerungen noch viel zu frisch waren, um leicht mit ihnen fertig zu werden.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi erhob sich langsam, warf sich seine Tunika über und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel.  
Mondlicht schien durch die hohen Fenster des Raumes und spiegelte sich auf dem polierten Marmorboden. Obi-Wan ging leise zur Tür. Als er an Anakin vorbeikam, murmelte der Junge im Schlaf, drehte sich und war dann wieder still.  
Kenobi konnte im sanften Schein des Mondlichts Anakins friedliches und entspanntes Gesicht sehen, und ihm wurde etwas leichter ums Herz. Er freute sich für Anakin. Immerhin hatte der Junge ein neues Zuhause gefunden und konnte ein neues Leben beginnen – auch wenn dieses Leben nicht unbeschwert und sorgenfrei werden würde. Ja, es würde noch schwieriger sein, als die Leben, die unzählige Wesen in der Galaxis führten.  
Die Jedi trugen ungeheure Verantwortung.   
Sie selbst wussten es, und alle anderen wussten es auch. Und diese anderen erwarteten, dass die Jedi überall dort waren, wo sie gebraucht wurden.  
Obi-Wan konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln, aber manchmal fühlte er angesichts dessen eine große Leere in sich. Es gab in der Galaxis so viele Probleme, Konflikte, Streitigkeiten und andere Anlässe, die das Eingreifen der Jedi erforderten – und es gab nie genug Jedi! Der Orden konnte den hohen Erwartungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden im Prinzip nicht gerecht werden.  
Obi-Wan schüttelte frustriert den Kopf.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt musste die Situation noch schlimmer werden.   
Kenobi war kein politisch versierter Mann, aber er besaß eine Beobachtungsgabe und einen scharfen Verstand. Er hatte schon lange die Probleme erahnt, die der Republik von Innen her Schwierigkeiten brachten. Es gab zu viele politische Querelen und Ränkespiele in den letzten Jahren. Sie lähmten die Verantwortlichen und genau das machten sich die Feinde der Republik zu Nutze. Senator Palpatines Wahl zum neuen Kanzler war ein hoffnungserweckender Silberstreif am Horizont. Aber auch Palpatine konnte in kurzer Zeit keine Wunder vollbringen – wenn er überhaupt etwas an den verrotteten Strukturen ändern konnte.  
Obi-Wan hoffte es. Denn auch für die Jedi war es von größter Wichtigkeit, dass politische Ordnung herrschte. Sie waren in der Vergangenheit zu sehr in Dinge hineingezogen worden, die von ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben ablenkten. Das musste anders werden!  
Unglücklicherweise war Qui-Gon einer der wenigen gewesen, die sich offen gegen die Vereinnahmung der Jedi gewandt hatten. Nun war mit Qui-Gon ein weiterer Mahner gestorben ...   
Und die Sith waren wieder aufgetaucht! So, als hätten sie nur auf diese günstige Gelegenheit gewartet.  
Es mochte in der Galaxis vielleicht irgendwo einen Jedi geben, für den die Sith nicht nur blasse Gestalten in alten Erzählungen waren. Obi-Wan kannte keinen. Nicht einmal Meister Yoda war _so _alt, dass er die Zeit des letzten großen Krieges zwischen Jedi und Sith miterlebt haben konnte.  
Für Obi-Wan und viele andere Jedi waren die Sith nicht 'greifbar' gewesen, und damit auch keine Bedrohung.  
Bis zu jenem denkwürdigen Tag, der für Obi-Wan so unfassbare Veränderungen gebracht hatte.  
Der junge Jedi fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Schläfe. Er fühlte sich immer ein wenig benommen, wenn er an den Kampf mit dem Sith zurückdachte. Es erschien ihm so unwirklich.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seine Erinnerungen verdrängen wollte. Nicht nur wegen Qui-Gon ...  
Auch seine eigene Rolle gab ihm zu denken. Immerhin hatte er gegen einen Sith gekämpft ... und gewonnen.  
Lag es daran, dass aus dem Schmerz um Qui-Gon plötzlich Zorn geworden war? Denn dass er eine unbändige Wut empfunden hatte, als er Qui-Gon fallen sah, war unbestreitbar.   
Ein Jedi durfte sich dem Zorn nicht hingeben.  
Obi-Wan war sich mit einem Mal bewusst, wie nah ihm damals die Dunkle Seite gekommen war, und dass er sie für einen winzigen Augenblick willkommen geheißen hatte. Der Augenblick war vorüber gegangen. Und dennoch fühlte der junge Jedi sich seitdem ... unrein.  
Wie so oft ermahnte sich Obi-Wan, dass Grübeln nichts ungeschehen machen würde. Aber diese Sache und Qui-Gon's Tod belasteten ihn. Nur, was sollte er dagegen tun?  
Kenobi verließ den Schlafraum. Er wanderte durch den leeren Palast Naboos. Er konnte nicht einmal Wachtposten bemerken. Alles war so friedlich.  
Warum konnte in seinem Inneren nicht ebensolcher Frieden herrschen?  
Obi-Wan erreichte schließlich den großen Aufgang zu der Dachterrasse. Er zögerte kurz und betrat dann die Treppe.  
Zu seiner Überraschung war die Flügeltür, die auf die Terrasse führte unverschlossen.  
Kenobi trat hinaus und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Naboos reine und milde Luft füllte seine Lungen und das Mondlicht umschmeichelte die Dachterrasse und den wundervollen Garten, der sich dort befand. Kenobi ging auf den kleinen marmornen Ausbau zu, der sich am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Dachgartens befand.  
Von der Balustrade aus hatte er einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die weiten Ebenen Naboos. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass nur wenige Tage zuvor auf dem und um den Planeten ein heftiger Kampf getobt hatte.  
Ein leises Geräusch drang an Obi-Wan's Ohr. Er drehte sich um.   
Eine zierliche, kleine Gestalt stand vielleicht zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt. Der junge Jedi musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er Königin Amidala erkannte. So wie jetzt, hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Sie war nur mit einem einfachen, weißen Kleid bekleidet, das völlig schmucklos war.  
Obi-Wan sah Amidala lange an. Sie war mit ihren vierzehn Jahren kein Kind mehr, aber auch noch keine Frau ... Und dennoch erschien sie ihm erwachsen, reif – und weise.  
Ein sanfter Wind spielte mit Amidalas Gewand. Sie sah fast aus, als sei sie ein Geist, so durchsichtig und zerbrechlich wirkte sie auf Obi-Wan.  
Kenobi verneigte sich. "Hoheit", sagte er förmlich. Amidala nickte dankend und kam auf ihn zu. Als sie neben ihm stand, betrachtete sie ihn ernst. Sie sprach nicht, sondern stand einfach da. Nach einer Weile wandte sie den Kopf und blickte auf die mondbeschienenen Ebenen Naboos, die sich unendlich weit erstreckten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich meinen zukünftigen Aufgaben gewachsen bin", hörte Obi-Wan sich plötzlich sagen, und auf einmal war das, was ihn so sehr bedrückte, in Worte gefasst.  
Die Königin nickte langsam. "Ich kann Euch sehr gut verstehen, Ritter Kenobi. Mir ging es nicht anders, als ich Königin von Naboo wurde. Ich habe mich wahrhaftig nicht um dieses Amt gerissen. Ich fühlte mich damals schwach ... und auch heute noch. Es ist niemals einfach, den Erwartungen anderer gerecht zu werden oder etwas zu tun, was sowohl helfen kann, als auch Schaden bringt. Ich habe vor wenigen Tagen eine Allianz mit den Gungans geschlossen. Und das auf keinen Fall aus Selbstlosigkeit, sondern um Naboo zu retten. Ich habe dadurch willentlich Wesen in den Tod geschickt ..."  
"So dürft Ihr nicht denken, Hoheit!" unterbrach Obi-Wan die Königin.   
Amidala lächelte traurig. "Als Königin vielleicht nicht. Aber als Mensch ..."  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sah das junge Mädchen neben sich betroffen an. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte er Amidalas Amt noch nicht betrachtet. Im Prinzip war sie genauso in ihrer Berufung gefangen, wie er in seiner als Jedi-Ritter. Er fand einen gewissen Trost in dieser Tatsache. Andererseits spürte er tiefes Mitleid mit Amidala. Sie war noch viel zu jung, um mit einer derartigen Bürde belastet zu sein!  
Mit einem Mal kamen ihm seine eigenen Probleme nicht mehr so wichtig vor. Er war zu sehr auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen. Dabei gab es genug andere, die ebenfalls Verantwortung trugen und die sich damit schwer taten, weil es eben niemals einfach war.  
Königin Amidala drehte sich zu ihm. Sie warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und schien zufrieden zu sein. "Gute Nacht, Ritter Kenobi", sagte sie und ging so leise wie sie gekommen war.  
Plötzlich lächelte Obi-Wan. "Gute Nacht, und Danke, Hoheit!" rief er ihr nach.

* * *

Als Obi-Wan in das Zimmer zurückkehrte, war Anakin wach.  
Der Junge saß auf der Bettkante und hatte die Arme um den Leib geschlungen. Als Anakin aufsah, glitzerten seine Augen im sanften Licht des Mondes und Obi-Wan sah Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen.  
Kenobi setzte sich zu dem Jungen auf das Bett. Er legte einen Arm um Anakins schmale Schulter. Als sei das ein Zeichen gewesen, schluchzte Anakin plötzlich auf und klammerte sich an Obi-Wan.  
"Ich vermisse Mama!"  
Obi-Wan lächelte mitfühlend.   
"Ich weiß, Anakin", sagte er leise. "Ich vermisse Qui-Gon. Weißt du, in all den Jahren, in denen ich sein Padawan sein durfte, war er wie ein Vater zu mir." Obi-Wan zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich kann mich nicht an meine Eltern erinnern.  
Die Jedi werden schon als Kleinkinder von ihren Familien getrennt, um im Tempel ausgebildet zu werden. Du bist da eine große Ausnahme."  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte nicht weinen." Anakin wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Obi-Wan strich ihm sanft über die kurzgeschorenen Haare. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Anakin. Glaub mir, es wird nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass dir nach Weinen zu Mute ist. Aber es ist nichts Falsches daran, wenn man seiner Trauer Ausdruck verleiht. Trauer ist eine Empfindung, die dir zeigt, dass du noch lebendig bist, dass du Anteil an dem Leben anderer hast, wenn du über sie und für sie trauerst ... Und dass du dir über dein eigenes Leben Gedanken machst, wenn du um _dich_ trauerst.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob du jetzt schon verstehst, was ich damit sagen will. Aber später einmal wirst du dich an meine Worte erinnern, Anakin. Und ich hoffe, dass sie dir dann ein wenig Trost schenken werden."  
Anakin nickte. "Danke, Meister", sagte er, und Obi-Wan stellte fest, dass er sich daran gewöhnt hatte 'Meister' genannt zu werden. _Ich werde dir ein guter Meister sein_, sagte er in Gedanken zu dem Jungen. _So wie Qui-Gon ein guter Meister für mich war._  
"Es dauert noch ein paar Stunden bis die Sonne aufgeht. Lass uns schlafen", erwiderte Obi-Wan.  
Anakin krabbelte unter seine Decke und auch Obi-Wan legte sich wieder hin. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Anakin ruhig atmen.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi schloss die Augen, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fiel er in einen tiefen, traumlosen und erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

Dairyû 10/2001


End file.
